


histórias que não são contadas

by wiseong



Series: 100 ships • Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3948508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiseong/pseuds/wiseong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>e as cinzas caíam do teto<br/>        quando entrelaçaram as mãos.</p><p>[desafio challenge relâmpago no twitter | OTP tragedy/angst | prompt:  your OTP are still holding hands when their bodies are found.]<br/>[desafio 100 ships • Harry Potter]<br/>[alternative universe]</p>
            </blockquote>





	histórias que não são contadas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hieiandshino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiandshino/gifts), [crimsonwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonwitch/gifts).



> Harry Potter não me pertence — para a felicidade da nação, porque eu enfiaria dor e sofrimento até não dar mais.
> 
> Essa fanfic foi feita para um challenge relâmpago no twitter no qual a proposta é fazer uma fanfic em quatro horas de qualquer OTP e com o prompt sorteado, contanto que seja angst e quebre o coração de um genocida em pedacinhos. Aproveitei e joguei a fanfic para abater um item da minha listinha de desafios de cem ships de Harry Potter. Eu espero que vocês aproveitem porque foi feito com amor! ⊂((・▽・))⊃
> 
> [especialmente para quem ama tom/ginny. olá, hiei e mitch ♥~]
> 
> obs.: Tom é gatinho aqui, nunca foi Voldemort, nunca teve aquele nariz horroroso e o universo difere bastante do canon de Harry Potter porque a porra ficou séria de outro jeito. Só avisando ♡

e do pó viemos  
        ao pó retornaremos.

Ele tinha os olhos fundos, negrume e escuridão, como buracos negros a engolfarem o que quer que fosse visto — e viu bastante coisa. A queda de um povo e a ascenção de outro, leis de física se adulterando e se quebrando como cristal, incerteza e mágoa e, de alguma forma, a decadência de tudo que acreditava. 

Ela tivera os olhos cor de avelã, o doce castanho que pertence às almas vibrantes demais, expansivas demais, as que ardiam em agonia esperando pelas coisas boas da vida e agora pereciam em um estranho vazio. Não havia mais nada a se esperar, e não havia mais o que se queimar.

Conectaram-se há tanto tempo, com confidências trocadas e um desapontamento — Ginny confiava rápido demais, intenso demais e Tom, ora, Tom era o rapaz que carregava muitos anos nas costas ao mesmo tempo que nada sabia do mundo. Foi um erro, é claro, mas como julgar uma garota por entregar seu coração tão cedo? E ela o amou como uma jovem poderia amar, toda inteira, toda fogo de palha, e doeu, e como doeu!, quando todas as verdades foram despedaçadas em praça pública e a confiança simplesmente se rompeu como a corda que se arrebenta — e Ginny, que se segurava por aquele fiapo, tudo o que lhe restava entre ela e Tom, acabou por desabar no abismo, entregue à auto-piedade e culpa.

 _você não devia ter confiado,_  
        eles disseram.  
_você foi tão tola_  
        eles insistiram.  
_como você deixou se enganar por ele?_  
        e eles nunca entenderam.

Como poderiam?, perguntou-se ela carregada de ira muitas e muitas vezes, como poderiam? Como entenderiam que ele lhe ouvia quando ninguém mais ouvia?, que ele lhe dizia todas essas palavras para lhe acalentar, que lhe dava conselhos sábios, que dizia que tudo ficaria bem quando todos só sabiam repetir para ela ser  
                                                                                                                                                                                      menos dramática  
                                                                                                                                                                                             menos sensível  
                                                                                                                                                                                                     menos _Ginny_.  
Perguntava-se, então, às duas, três da manhã quando se enfiava sob as cobertas, tentando desesperadamente dormir — onde ele estaria? — e imaginava todos os lugares. Ele havia ido embora, enfim, depois da missão fracassada onde ela deveria ter sido a sua rainha sem coroa, a dama que sucumbe às paixões da adolescência. Ela era forte, porém, muito mais forte do que qualquer um ali — e foi assim que sobreviveu aos dias tempestuosos que correram logo após, aos planos obscuros que eram maquinados nos corredores, ao universo que se desdobrava em dúvidas e às notícias que varreram o mundo mágico. 

foi tão confuso,  
        do nada, todos os muros desabaram e a História recomeçou.

Ela tinha os cabelos presos em um coque frouxo, os fios alaranjados colando na nuca pelo suor e vapor — a poção era tão complexa, quase como uma equação de décimo grau no qual até mesmo a mínima variação do humor poderia afetar os resultados finais. Lembra-se bem desse dia — era inverno e usava o suéter natalino — e adentraram a sala em um rompante, o aviso ecoando em todos os corredores. As barreiras caíram e não havia mais dois mundos, apenas um só e nada mais fazia sentido. 

e ninguém sabia o que dizer  
        o que se diz diante de algo assim?

Mas, agora, tudo isso parecia um sonho muito, muito distante — Hogwarts já não passava de um castelo que lutava contra a sua própria decadência e não havia mais um povo a lutar pelos seus costumes, apenas a tentar salvar o que restasse — almas, resquícios, um ou outro conhecimento que conseguisse resistir. Como acontecera?, perguntou-se outra vez em noites insones, como é que de uma hora para outra Tom se transformara de inimigo que lhe traíra a confiança para indigno e suspeito aliado? Houve um momento em seu retorno que ela lhe odiou — e as palavras que ela lhe cuspiu, os olhares que lançou, todo o rancor por ter sido abandonada e ferida daquela forma, tudo parece, de repente, tão pequeno agora.

ele nunca lhe pediu desculpas,  
        e ela nunca lhe disse que o tinha amado.

Ninguém nunca soube a história completa, todos os detalhes, os desdobramentos de uma estranha dança que eles haviam retornado a bailar em descompasso. Como acontecera?, eles se perguntaram, sobre o que conversavam quando estavam em silêncio? Quem havia sido o primeiro a perceber que de nada adiantava, todos os esforços, todas as proteções, todas as defensivas? Houve quem falasse que Tom estava certo desde o princípio, e que as suas palavras deviam ter guiado muito antes, não agora que tudo se desmanchava entre os dedos como areia. Ginny se negou — não queria outra barreira, não queria se isolar, não queria voltar ao que vivia, mas também temia cruzar a linha entre o orgulho e a arrogância. E ninguém nunca soube quem convenceu quem, mas a verdade é que não houve um vencedor a exigir seus troféus ao final.

Perguntaram-se, então  
        ele a amou?

Não foram amantes, porém, não foram namorados, não foram cúmplices a se conquistarem em um olhar. Ela lhe rosnava nas discussões sobre o futuro do povo dele, ainda que não fosse a sua segunda em comando — agia como uma do mesmo jeito, convicta de que tinha tal direito por tudo que ele lhe tinha feito, o senhor de todas as suas cicatrizes. Ele escolhia suas palavras com esmero, nunca rebatendo, nunca se alterando e foi tão estranho porque como se ataca quem não se defende? Como se fere quem nunca demonstra? E ninguém nunca soube como foi, enfim, que ela o entendeu.

e as cinzas caíam do teto  
        quando entrelaçaram as mãos.  
e gritavam lá fora em fúria e ódio  
        e não estavam felizes.

E antes de fechar os olhos, Ginny observa os olhos de Tom, os buracos negros que lhe intimidaram quando era tão jovem e estava tão temerosa, e lembra-se de como encantara-se por palavras sem rosto. Eram todas mentiras?, perguntou-se, uma farsa que foi encenada a troco de quê? Mas é uma coisa estranha para se perguntar antes de morrer, quando já não há mais oportunidades para se consertar o que nunca esteve inteiro, e ela decide então apenas permanecer ali, as mãos entrelaçadas, esperando apenas que tudo sucumba de vez. E eles encontrariam, mais tarde, os corpos próximos, virados um de frente para o outro, como se tivessem tido uma última conversa. 

(nunca tiveram)

Tom desprezava a morte mais do que tudo e tentou fugir,  
        Ginny queria morrer no auge, em meio ao fogo como uma mártir.

Ela tremia de frio, porém, e percebeu ali, enquanto encaravam-se em silêncio por aqueles poucos instantes, que não havia glória alguma em morrer por qualquer coisa, uma ideia ou um povo, um alguém que fosse. Esperava por algo diferente, um fim que não parecesse um fim, uma interrupção brusca que a tirasse da rota quando ainda fosse jovem demais, um destino que a coroasse como uma heroína. 

ele foi embora primeiro,  
        e ela lhe apertou a mão assim que percebeu.

e ela fecha os olhos à espera,  
        quase que jurando que ele apertou a mão de volta.

e então  
já não há mais história a ser contada.


End file.
